People often look for ways to make daily tasks more convenient. Despite the increase use of digital communication, conventional mail is still one of the most common ways to transport goods and physical mail. While tracking numbers and other means of notification are available, postal services are not able to provide an instant notification when mail or goods have been deposited into the postal mailbox, particularly when the mailbox is at some distance from the residence or business, or when the person(s) receiving mail at the mailbox are not present.
An electronic mail (e-mail) system notifies a user when an electronic message is received or sent. With traditional (paper) mail, however, this option is not available. Each postal service has a set mail route with approximate times when a mail carrier is expected to be at a certain location. The mail recipient, however, is not notified when the mail or small packages are placed into the mailbox. Consequently, the mail recipient does not know exactly when the mail has been delivered, which often results in unnecessary trips to the mailbox. Further, there is an interest in security of the mailbox when the owner is away from the mailbox or away from the house. There remains a need for a reliable and accurate system to notify a user that a mailbox has been accessed.